Taek Jae-Kal
Taek Jae-Kal was in the Kyungsamnamdo Team of the G.O.H Tournament. He fought Gang Man Suk in the past and defeated him. He had also fought Park Il-Pyo, but the result of that fight ended in his defeat. He was considered as one of the top 3 fighters in the country and was famously known as Charisma Jae-Kal Taek. He is the main antagonist of the Nationals arc. Appearance Taek Jae-Kal had very long aquamarine hair, crimson eyes and was depicted with fangs. He was seen wearing blue blazers but purplish-red trousers in contrast. His charyeok Greed was in the form of a tattoo located on Taek's left arm, and seemed to spread over his body the more he used it. Greed eventually covered his entire left arm along with his chest and part of his right arm. Personality He had an arrogant personality and tended to get extremely violent when fighting. His fighting style had caused many opponents to become scared to fight against him. He seemed to have a similar violent attitude towards his team. Taek viewed everyone he fought as trash, with the exception of Park Il-Pyo whom he viewed as a savage animal just like him. He also saw him as the only person he had to defeat because he considered their first fight his utter defeat, and that he may never be able to beat him. History Taek's mother pawned him off to the chairman of a large company to clear up her debt when he was just a child. His new father raised him with a "might is right" philosophy, stating that family and love can only be achieved by those with power and money, and those who don't have them are losers. Sometime during his teenage years he was a part of a martial arts tournament and made it quite far. He ended up winning after breaking Park Seung-Ah's sister's leg. After the tournament he fought against Park Il-Pyo and managed to defeat him by attacking him when Ill-Pyo's back was turned and hitting him in the back of the head with an iron pipe. It greatly damaged his confidence, however, as he considered it to be his loss. After murdering his adoptive father on his deathbed Taek inherited his fortune and then made an alliance with Sang Man-Duk, who appears to be the one who gave him Greed. Sometime in the past, Taek faced Gang Man-Suk when he came from Busan after hearing about a strong fighter and utterly defeated the latter, this ended with Man-Suk going to the hospital. Plot A Round with God Taek was first seen in Gang Man-Suk's flashback, when it was shown that he defeated Man-Suk. He was mentioned once again when the Judge S went to see other regional tournaments and mentioned that there were 2 highly skilled fighters in other regions, mentioning Taek Jae-Kal and Park Il-Pyo. Later, after hearing that Man-Suk appeared in the G.O.H Tournament and was crushed by someone, he came to see Jin Mo-Ri's fight with Han Dae-Wi. After the battle finished, he left claiming that Jin Mo-Ri was an average fighter. G.O.H Nationals He was seen before the Nationals as the representative of his region. He met Park Il-Pyo before the Nationals begin and he stated Il-Pyo won in their earlier confrontation but this time he would crush him. He attacked Il-Pyo who dodged the attacked and starting playing games. He later tried attacking the security guard who tried to stop them but Il-Pyo saved the guard. After this he went against Jun Ju-Gok and his team Jun Ju-Gok ended up losing the fight because Jae-kal was superior to him and none of Ju-Gok's team could even hurt him. Abilities Taek Jae-Kal was a very strong fighter and was known for being extremely violent. He effortlessly defeated Man-Suk three years ago. In the Nationals tournament, he defeated Jun Ju-Gok and his whole team by himself. He even overpowered Han Dae-Wi when the latter interfered in his fight for being extremely violent. Like Jin Mo-Ri and Park Il-Pyo, he showed that his level changes. He was known as one of the 3 strongest fighters in the country called the 3 Emperors. Even though he fought mostly using his Charyeok, he also had a high degree of combat skill as a genuine fighter. He was able to injure Han Dae-Wi with a single badly positioned punch. He was able to fight and win against Jeon Ju-Gok using martial arts even after being shocked by a lightning bolt. Also, he was able to fight II-Pyo evenly with martial arts before the latter used his Charyeok. Part of his talents and powers stems from his divine ancestry, being descendant of The King, a Heavenly Realm's god. Superhuman Endurance: Taek Jae-Kal had shown remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times he had received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue. This was boosted when his powers were awakened. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training he had superhuman agility. He was agile enough to move in any position as he saw fit. He had shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. This was boosted when his powers were awakened. Superhuman Strength: Taek Jae-Kal had shown impressive strength numerous times throughout the series during many fights. Jae-Kal had blown apart arenas, buildings and even a city with a single kick even after fighting for hours. He was very strong, dominating Park Il-Pyo in a contest of physical strength in the beginning of their match. This was boosted when his powers were awakened. Superhuman Speed: Taek Jae-Kal had shown remarkable speed. Several times he had closed the distance from opponents and appeared near them in an instant. He was very fast against Park Il-Pyo in terms of his speed, even while Park Il-Pyo was using his Charyeok. This was boosted when his powers were awakened. Willpower: Park Mu-Bong stated that Taek's ability to control multiple Charyeok's was pure talent as it was something considered almost impossible. Charyeok Megalodon: Jae-Kal Taek's charyeok was the ancient giant Megalodon, which is an extremely large shark, nearly 15m long and very ferocious. Taek used it to pierce his enemies with its teeth. Multiple teeth could be summoned at once as well as individually. He could also summon an entire shark head from the ground to consume his opponent from under them. *'Teeth': He could summon the individual teeth of his Charyeok and attack. It was easily capable of piercing a human body. When Jun Ju-Gok used a lightning bolt, he was able to block and shatter some of the teeth. *'Teeth Shield': Taek could summon his Charyeok to shield him from attacks with its teeth. Greed: A charyeok that had been implanted into Jae-Kal Taek's body in the form of a tattoo on his left arm. When in use this power took the form of a black pit filled with Megalodon's teeth and a bunch of different colored eyes. *'Power Absorption': He can take away power of others, such as charyeok, by eating it using his greed. Using this method, he can weaken his opponent during the fight, such as his match with Park Il-Pyo, or even eat the opponent's body and gain their power, which he demonstrated by eating Jeon Ju-Gok, Fei-Long, and Tae Baek-Ho. *'Power Assimilation': Greed can call forth all the power it has absorbed, which in Taek's case were mostly in the form of people and/or the charyeok he consumed. This granted Jae-Kal all of the powers of each individual to use at will. However, Han Dae-Wi commented that Taek didn't display the same proficiency as the original owners when he used their stolen abilities. One of the example is that his usage of Fei-Long's Doppelganger charyeok ultimate technique, Perfect Copy, failed to create clones as powerful as himself. In addition, Taek might not be able to assimilate powers beyond his current capabilities, such is the case with The Key charyeok Nine Tails Guardian. In this situation he would have to increase his power first, such as by assimilating numerous lesser charyeok. Taek can also summon avatars of charyeok that he has consumed to fight for him. Jack the Ripper and Mage are included among charyeok he used this way. Greed's absorption and assimilation allowed Jae-Kal Taek to awaken his latent godly power from being The King's descendant, The third eye. **'Ninth Tail Unleashed': After successfully assimilating the soul of Nine Tails Guardian, he gained access to this form. It drastically changed his appearance such as gaining longer hair with fox ear-like shape and blades growing from his arms. His abilities were vastly enhanced, being able to cut multiple nephilim with just one swing of his blade. It is assumed that at this point he had access all the abilities of the Key. It seemed he didn’t feel pain as he did not react when angels and nephilim pierced him with spears. God Powers Absorbing an unknown amount of charyeok, breaking his taboo using the key he absorbed, absorbing a nephilim and great amount of angels allow Jae-Kal to ascend to the realm of gods. Taek's appearance changed once again, gaining silvery white hair, a pair of white wings, a pair of large red horns, and a third eye. However, before more of his power can be seen, Jin Mo-Ri quickly destroyed him. *'Third Eye': The Third eye was the proof that he was indeed of The King's bloodline. Since The King's third eye hold special power and 2nd Dante's opening third eye function as a power-up of sort, It's probable that opening third eye increased Taek's already frightening power. *'Flight': Taek's wings allows him to fly and hover over the air. *'Telekinesis/Hydrokinesis': Taek possibly used either of this to pull the water from Tsunami. Techniques Martial Arts Technique Mimicry: Jae-Kal's martial arts style is based off of copying other person's style. So far, he has copied "The Art of the Labourer" from Jin Pum-Gwang, Tai Chi from Go Gam-Do, and tried to copy Renewal Taekwondo from Jin Mo-Ri. *'Jae-Kal Copycat: Iron Mountain': A countering move used to interrupt Jin Mo-Ri after the latter had tried to break his guard using Hoe Grab.Chapter 104 Charyeok Techniques *'Perfect Copy': Using charyeok stolen from Fei-Long Jae-Kal Taek can create copies of himself that can explode as a trap. His skill using this technique is inferior compared to Fei-Long, although he makes up for it with his sheer power. *'Lightning Bolt': Jae-Kal Taek can create lightning bolts using Mage charyeok stolen from Jeon Ju-Gok. Unlike Ju-Gok, he doesn't require using magic circle to use it, instead he directly summon Mage to cast magic. *'Veritable Pandemonium': Taek, or whats left of him, use this technique after Greed went beserk. It creates multiple fox made of fire that attack the enemies. Divine Technique Water Disk: Taek used Tsunami made from Ruyi Jingu falling into the sea to create a giant water disk, claiming that he would erase Jin Mo-Ri along with the land. Trivia *It's possible that he created the water disk using his newly awakened third eye, however this can't be confirmed. **It could be telekinesis, since even The King can use it with his fundamental force manipulation sealed. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Charyeok Users Category:Nox Category:Deceased Category:Gods Category:Keys Category:Strength Group Category:Lineal Descendant